YellowII
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT Sequel to Yellow. Prentiss and Reid decide their team needs a little fun,too. Please R&R!


Yellow II

".......................so, i listened 2 coldplays yellow again, and guess what? Yellow now has a sequel! Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss woke up in the tree house as the sun started shining again. They smiled as they remembered the previous night, and couldn't help but laugh the laughs they tried to suppress. Reid frowned as he realized he had wrapped his arms around Prentiss- who had noticed Reid's reaction to the gesture.

"Reid, it's okay. You don't have to look so terrified, geeze! It's not like we're strangers." she laughed. Reid joined her laughter- too afraid to let it die if he didn't.

Reid and Prentiss scrambled on the floor to get themselves in a standing position, and giggled when they fell on top of each other. "Get off me!" Reid said jokingly as they laughed. Prentiss rolled over on her back, and smiled.

"Hmm.....I wonder...." she mumbled. Reid rolled over just like she had moments before, and asked, "What?"

She looked at Reid, who had turned his head to look at her. "Should we bring the team here?"

Reid smiled, and nodded his head. "Yeah...........I think they'd like that." With that, Prentiss stood up, and climbed down the ladder- Reid following right behind her. Prentiss laughed when she saw that Reid had tripped over one of the steps, and fell on his back.

"Ow." he simply said. Prentiss laughed, but decided to take pity on him and help him up from the awkward position. She had more experience climbing down ladders than Reid- who had barely had a childhood, and the one that he did have, was filled with bullies, divorces, and taking care of his mother. He had barely had any time to be a kid, and that made her sad. Everyone should have the chance to be a child- no matter at what age that would be. She had gotten her childhood already, but Reid was just experiencing his for the first time.

"What now?" he asked. For some reason, Prentiss realized the Reid hadn't talked much today, even if the day had just started. But, compared to last night, he seemed a bit sad. His eyes were losing the sparkle they had had last night, and his voice sounded a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong, Reid? Are you sad that this is over?" Prentiss frowned. Reid shook his head no.

"No, not that." he sighed. Prentiss took his hands into hers, and looked him in the eye.

"Then what?"

"I'd......really rather not say." he said. "Can you just please drop it?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Prentiss nodded her head- not wanting to upset her friend, she accepted defeat.

"So...........what do we do now?" Reid asked.

"We go back to the BAU, and get them here! But, first, we need to call Garcia.'' Prentiss whipped out her cell, and dialed the number.

"Tech Goddess here."

"Hey Garcia? Do you know if the team's still at the BAU?" she asked.

"Umm....no. Every one except Hotch and Rossi left." Prentiss frowned. "Why do you ask?" Garcia added.

She told Garcia their plans, and could practically hear the grin on Garcia's face. "I think I have an idea." Garcia told Reid and Prentiss the plan, and they all agreed to it. Prentiss and Reid hung up the phone, and left their sweet little get-away, and headed back to the BAU....

The team had all been reassembled at the headquarters in Quantico- none of them happy that their only day off was the same day they had an emergency case.

"I hope this is worth it!" Morgan shouted angrily.

"I was spending the day with Henry and Will, and then I got called in!" JJ raved.

Hotch and Rossi entered the bullpen when they heard their agents. "Why are you all here?" they asked.

"Garcia called and said that we had an emergency case. Where's Reid and Prentiss?" JJ said as said agents walked in the room.

"Are we late?" Reid asked.

"No, actually. I think there's been some confusion. Garcia already left, and you guys should have,too." Hotch said.

"Hey, we were called in." Morgan defended.

"Well , since we're all here, and my plans are now ruined, how about we get some pizza?" Prentiss suggested. The team all agreed, and they filed in to their black SUVs and headed off for some pizza.

They had all managed to fit into on SUV, and were now just around the corner from the pizza shop. Reid and Prentiss smiled at each other- knowing this was the time to make their move." Now?" Reid asked Prentiss.

"Now what?" Morgan asked.

"Now.'" Prentiss answered. With that, Reid and Prentiss unbuckled their seat belts, and darted out the car doors. The team, taken by surprise at their sudden action, followed. Soon, the SUV was abandoned, and they were all chasing after their agents.

"It's working!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Yeah, Garcia's amazing!" Reid answered. They both laughed as the tree house neared their sight. They stopped dead in their tracks a few moments later, when they had officially reached the woods area. Prentiss and Reid wasted no time- climbing into the tree house where Henry, Will, and Jack waited-laughing. "Can this thing hold our weight?" Reid mumbled. Prentiss laughed.

"Are you kidding?! You're as thin as a toothpick! It's not gonna collaspe!"

The team copied their actions, and soon, everyone was laughing. Jack had ran to his dad- who was now hugging his son. Will kissed JJ as she held Henry in her arms. Morgan hit Garcia playfully on the arm, and Prentiss and Reid watched the scene with laughter. After a few minutes, Garcia declared the reunion over, and ordered them all to climb down.

Soon, they were all in the grass, playing games like hide-and-seek, tag, Frisbee, tackle, and the day whined down, and the sun started to set, Reid looked into the vacant field of wheat and dried grass. He had left the group when they started playing another round of tag, and stood up. He stared with a smile at the figure of a woman rushing up to him. The team abandoned their game to watch Reid, who was now running up to someone. When they met, the woman wrapped her hands around Reid, and Reid put his hand on her cheek, and pulled her in a passionate, long, kiss. Prentiss smiled as realization struck her. This was why Reid had become depressed- he missed her.

"Who is that?" Rossi asked. Garcia smiled, and stared at Reid and the woman- who were still kissing.

"Austin." she answered.

"My man!" Morgan said.

"It's just nice to see him happy. I may not know him all that well, but last time I saw him, he didn't look all that good." Will said. JJ smiled at him, and nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to know that he finally found some one." she said.

Reid pulled away from Austin reluctantly, and smiled. "Hi." he whispered as he held her hand.

"Hi." she whispered back. "Do you want to go?"

"Where?" Reid asked- completely oblivious to the people behind them.

"You're friends. They're staring." she smiled.

"Let them stare- they'll never understand.'' he whispered. With that, Austin pulled Reid to her, and they kissed again. Reid inwardly laughed, knowing that there could never be a more perfect moment.

The team and their family had gone back to the tree house when it became dark, and settled down for some sleep. Reid and Austin had stayed and laid in the field together- wrapped around each other as the world spun around them.......

"...........ta-da!!!! thanks 2 all who reviewed Yellow, and I hope u enjoy the sequel!!! Please R&R!"


End file.
